LA SORCIÈRE ET L' ASSASSIN
by Capriceusse Sorciere
Summary: The awakening of the Witch and the Assassin. He waited so much time for her apologize, his life gots bitter, her last breath started his heart but he never wanted to speak. A shot in the dark, the past and the hunt, the predator and his pray start to remember that life. The past becomes stronger but the future becomes more fragile and vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

_**I declare myself addicted to my favorite game, I adore everything what refers to it ^^ read and remember, NOTHING IS TRUE, EVERYTHING IT'S PERMITED, except the copyright...**_

* * *

Become lethargic in the time, that was the way in which I was feeling, plunged between the improbable of my thoughts, lost with the illusion of being able to wake up some day, even knowing that the entire world was depending on me.

I didn´t want to understand … my deepest fears were whispering in my ear wanting to go out, I knew that they would damage to me but I pretended not to listen to them while they were crushing me slowly within.

I felt so fragile and vulnerable … so … insipidly.

I supposed that maybe my mind was broken, and at the time I remembered the words of my parents, his frustrating conversations and the repetitive discussions … his paranoia was contagious and from child I learned to live with it ... I hated it, I hated to not be normal as the rest of the children, hate to have to stay on training and living with the idea of being different from the others, and that I might never be like the rest of the normal people.

I was feeling so frustrated of not being able to be what I wanted because of it, I did not want to understand the reasons that my father was giving myself to make it … to understand the dangerous thing that was the world from a box of medicines with Abstergo Industrie's label in the door of the house.

Every child anxiety a direct protection of the parents and a confidence with them, but I hated such an extreme overprotection, and on not having been able to support it more I decided to flee of this paranoic life and to try to live as any person of my age would do it. Eight years I lived to my style, gaining the life as bar tender, at least trying to be useful to the world and shamming to be a normal person until in the blink of an eye I was already inside Abstergo's facilities in Italy, far from the whole exterior world that I was surrounding myself with falsehoods, whispering responsibilities and truths.

I was thinking all that while I was in a coma, remembering my entire life and the way in which I was complaining about her, enclosed I remember such a creaking sound on the stones when I was walking with these old and coffee boots , I loved this sound; I remember the nostalgia of my mother, the paranoia of my father, the old tree of the house and the nights in which he was attending to the people, his faces, the silence of the farm and the noise of the city, and enclosedly the tedious and repetitive thing that turned out to be the life that I chose inside my desperation for wanting to be equal.

I was gasping to wake up … I was caught inside my own mind, thirst of returning to live, of escaping finally of the voices and sounds, the darkness was acclaiming for my end, my body was destined to return to the darkness, but my mind was not, I had to go out of this prison and end with this psychological so painful torture. The subject sixteen, Clay, said it to me, it was not my time, not yet, I have to live what he could not and end with what it had begun, to find a response to save the world of the chaos.

I opened my eyes but I even saw blurry and confused.

_" I know what to do…"_

I said scarcely in a moaned weak, trying to be clear to the question that my father had done to me, finally awakening after a long time of comma induced by the Animus; and on having listened to me at once he knew to what I was referring looking at the fruit of Eden at my side and at once it opened the doors of the light truck, removing in the distance a pasture and a kind of a cave. Shaun had returned after having finished Lucy's sad and unexpected funeral and it prepared to dismantle the electronic equipments after finding a sure refuge.

_Lucy…_

As soon as my blood flew completely it began to eliminate such an exasperating swarming in my arms, hands and legs, while it was helped by Rebecca to be able to put my feets on the fertile land.

_" Try to go down carefully, you don´t want to cause one more injury Desmond "_

_" Shaun? "_

_" Ah, you know that he worries for you like us, you keep us enough time worried, we thought that … "_

_" Rebecca, when you stop chatting to Desmond everything what you did while he was sleeping please lower all the stuff to install inside the sinister cave of to the front, thank's. " - _said Shaun in his typical sarcastic tone-

"_I'm comming…"_

I could feel life expressing in the wind, the lawn, the land, and everywhere; I could feel it in my hands, my head, my ears, my feets and in all myself, It was like I was returning to live, I felt so full. I closed my eyes to feel once again the opportunity to return to live and opened them again on having recognized that voice.

_" How do you feel son? " _- his question extracted me of my thoughts and at once I reacted, he was always cold, never bothering to ask for anything so insignificant as my health or my state of mind. No, he always worried for being near all the mass media to be in touch with more assassins and in my training for some day be like they, while my mother was overprotecting me moving away from the rest of the company in the farm, pretending to listen to my problems; " always introvert " that's what they used to say …

_" Fine, I suppose … "_

_"Do you suppose?, you were in a coma about one month because of the Animus and "you" 'suppose' that you're fine? "_ - He looked at me severe, marking every word with a tone irritated by what I surprised enough, it seems that after so many years he remembered that it has a son-

_" I said I'm fine. "-_I felt so strangly for answered at him like that.-

_" Son. I don't know if one of the reasons for which you fled was just to ... called us bad parents for the fact of overprotecting you or simply it was for that you were afraid of confronting your own reality as an assassin, but I know that your intention was that you never want me to find you, is it not?"_

_" That's not true, it's just … " _

_" If you ... had wanted to understand it from the beginning and have been with us all this time that you fled out of house then maybe you would understood the reason that I contact Lucy with the order of monitoring you closely after they kidnapped you and keep you safe from Warren's madnesses, before she … was betraying us … "_

Of feeling fresh and alive now I was feeling as if a water basin fries had fallen above me, I couldn't react, sixteen already showed this to us in his last memories and I don't even had time to compensate my courage for being caught even in the Animus.

The words resounded in my mind in that moment when I took the apple of the Eden in my hands and Juno took possession of my body to kill Lucy, the messages of the subject sixteen tried to warn me, but, why? Why she?. I could not believe it, It was like a nightmare that was so … deep and real, as if these fears were turning finally against me, the creations of my own acts …

I was feeling so badly, so confused, so … disappointed even of my own self … I felt a strong blow in the stomach, no one had ever hurt me like that. Even to my father, of whom she could deceive his knowledge and his confidence as the friendship of 10 years of Rebecca and of Shaun. It was so inexcusable, I didn't know if reject the destination, to blame sixteen or just hate myself for having relied on someone who took advantage of our confidence, I was silly I do not deny it, she to touch my feelings … but why? Why her?...

Or probably … at the end, she had changed and she want me to stop her, or at least, that's what my mind wanted to understand, I was trying to justify to an involved and wicked mind but I knew that it was useless and sixteen knew it …

Damn it.

The words wanted to go out, but there were no words, I was so confused that it could not react, my expression was so obvious that my father just limited to stare at me in a serious expression.

"_¿Mister Milles?"_

A voice called suddenly behind us, it was a very soft voice, there was no doubt that this delicate and firm mixture was coming from one … woman? Another woman with us? What the hell it's happen here? I can't resist any more confusion, and in the moment when I turn and look at the owner of that voice I could not believe it …

This could not be possible._.._

My mind was blocked, I forgot everything for a moment, Lucy, sixteen, my father, an a deep silence start inside me, I only could listen to such violent beatings of my heart; the blood was traversing the more rapid that it could. My hands were trembling? I was feeling such a strong emotion in my interior that I forgotten how to breathe, myself completely trembled …

I know who is, but I couldn't believe it, my mind wasn't giving answers. Her stature, her skin, her delicate and fragile silhouette, her hairs, her lips, everything! ... I was in complete shock as her, her eyes ... there was no doubt, she also was understanding the situation. A memory crossed my mind as an arrow on having looked at her completely …

"_Adha…" _–I mentioned her with difficulty when I felt my entire self being so unstable-

"_¿Altaïr ?" –_She whispered slightly in a tone of confusion-

Suddenly I was already inside of my memories, it was her! Adha, the loved of my predecessor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. His first love before Maria Torpe. She who made sprout all kinds of emotions and feelings to the great Altaïr was finding in front of me, in the garden of the castle of Masyaf full of beautiful flowers, and she was between everything else, her dark and red gowns, her long hair smell of Jazmine and her confused and unexpected expression on having seen Altaïr again.

_" Ah, Jade I'm sorry, I'd forgot completely about you "_

The words of my father extracted me immediately of this Altaïr's slight memory, and I reacted with a winking without being able to stop seeing her, it was her, I had found her in another time, with another name apparently, but it was her, so cold and eternal …

" Jade, let me present you to my son Desmond, Desmond, this is Jade Ravens, a young girl who us has joined us recently. "

" Desmond? " - She looked at me confused and reacted approaching towards to me, every step that she was giving It was making myself more tremble, It was an strange sensation, I tryed to calm myself but apparently my presence was affecting her too, she mention Altaïr's name, for what it means that she knew something about it, but how does she know it? And what was my father referring with "recently"? Damn!, so many emotions, confusions and questions in a moment - _" Nice to meet you "._

" Nice to meet you too… " - one was trying to calm and stabilize my senses; I extended my hand to convinced completely of all that and in the moment in which she took my hand a few light golden sparkles illuminated around from this contact ; her green pupils became golden, what's going on?. Her expression was more confused, but, wait... this sensation was familiar for me … like when I touched the Apple of Eden for the first time.

The time stopped for a moment and at once it returned, it was so rapid that scarcely could be obvious before the eyes of the others. And rapidly gave up her hand. Her eyes returned to her normal color, she diddn't understand anything of what happen, but, now I remember that when Altaïr and Adha knew themselves for the first time they had a similar contact …

"_you… are…"_

_" Son, we must hurry up to help Shaun and Rebecca to hide, the Templars will find us in a few hours and even we have more things to search in your memories "_

"_But…"_

_" I will explain you everything as soon as we should have ended, let's go Jade, Desmond. "_

At once we begin to lower things that Rebecca would install, I never took importance to this material but I believe that there are some new things that I haven't seen them before. I wanted to end as before as possible 'cuz I want answers at once, I have to know who are this mysterious girl in Adha's skin; I was staring at her occasionally, she was wearing blue jeans and a sweater of black hood, I feel like I was watching at a modern Adha, I suppose that she though the same way about me because she didn't stop seeing me either.

It looks like she knew who was Altaïr after all. Jade Ravens … the name was familiar enough but, where did I … sixteen? Yes, I think that he'd mentioned something like that or I just imagined it, I didn't know what was really happening …

She made me think enough of that that I'd completely forgot about Lucy, it seems that my annoyance and all these negative feelings had just got lost for a moment, but I knew that they would never disappear of my mind …

As soon as we stop transporting things Rebecca and Shaun got to install the whole equipment, the place was wide enough but disaster as well, my father approached towards to me with that girl.

_" Well son, while Rebecca and Shaun are installing all the stuff, I will explain you a bit of what's really happening. In view of that your predecessor's made us a bit incomplete with regard of what to do with this solar threat and to the warnings of 'those that came before', we will investigate inside your memories, your DNA will reveal the exact moment where your predecessor is. "_

"_Predecessor? You mean Ezio?"_

_" Not, it's about another predecessor your's, as soon as you are inside the Animus we'll see with more clarity about who was and what will show us this time, we need to find more awensers in this temple and Jade will also help us in the process. "_

"_What?"– _I asked confused and Jade stare at me without saying words-

_" You see son, she as you was kidnapped by Abstergo, just at the third day of having captured you you. "-_what?! Kidnapped by Abstergo?-_ "Because she is…"-An strange sound call from the pocket of his jacket and at once he put it out_- "_Yes? This is Bill…"_

He said while walk towards out of the temple without saying anything more, leaving me with the damned curiosity shouting in my mind. As always …

There were so many things of which it did not have idea, my 'new' predecessor and the class of story that would begin and the answers that it would reveal, the secrets of the truth that sixteen could watch, Lucy and her brilliant action of playing with the feelings and thoughts of all, and now this new girl … who is she? For what reason she was kidnapped by Abstergo? The only track that I had was that she was … Adha.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for read, I promisse that this would get more interesting in the next chapter :D_**


	2. The meeting of the Wolf

_**The meeting of the wolf.**_

Juno, did presence in front of me, explaining why the disappearance of their civilization and the importance of the temple in which we are, the temple had a key, and my ancestor would reveal it this key.

Jade, seemed to be nervous ... so full of mysteries, my body had been tightened because I'd re-lived Altaïr's memories without help of the Animus, I supposed to be worried about it, but instead of that I wanted it to know who was her. While Shaun, Rebecca and my father were installing everything to prepare the animus I walked towards her and she only limited herself to looking at me while she was connecting a computer.

_"Hi, Jade..."-_I don't even had the most minimal idea of what damn to say, I felt so nervous trying to have a conversation.

_"Desmond... ¿how do you feel?"-_She stares at me worried-

_"Fine, I guess...I feel very fine"_

_"I'm so happy that you finally woke up of comma as your father too, I really mean it..."_

_"Thank's, Jade, I wanted to ask... how did you..?"_

"_About a while ago? I don't know... it's true that I descend from Adha, but there are some things that happen to me and I can't understand them. I... really feel so strange, I didn't know that someday I will meet a descendant from anybody who was so close to Adha "_

_"I felt the same way, all this is very strange for me, I suddenly wake up and I see that everything has changed..."_

"_It is strange, but everything will be fine... for now"_

_"How did you know?"_

"_Because I've got Adha's vision... "_

_"W-what?..."-_I get surprised for the seriousness in each of her words. Adha's vision? Will it be that she also can see beyond?...

"_Desmond, we have everything necessary, we need you in the animus to find more answers "-_ said dad-

_"Yes, I'm... comming..."-_Me quedé paralizado sin dejar de mirarla-

_"Go, when you return I will explain you everything you want to know"_

She smiled at me with smoothness in her voice; I just walk towards to a rock similar to the animus without saying one more word.

_"Ready when you are Desmond"_

It was the last thing that I listened from Rebecca when I already got inside the animus. I risked myself again in that past, a new past for me, an ancestor of who I don't have an idea of who would be besides Altaïr and Ezio, or what he wanted to show me…

When I decided to leave my village, they all believed that it was something that I always wanted, be free and leave all kinds of responsibility, but I never felt that way, I always felt more responsibility that nobody, because if it was not me, then who more else?... I never wanted this... I never chose this way...

I was feeling thirsty, lost, far from my herd like a lone wolf trying to look for his own destination, disoriented but still strolling around with an intention.

The spirit had chosen me for thousands of years, an evil was coming and she only warned me when she appeared at me the first time, as she guided me towards the truth.

A shot in the dark

Where do I start?

The past and the chase?

I walked, ran and again I got lost, I didn't know where did my past begun, but I felt intimidated by it, as a wolf being hunted by his predator: the destiny.

I searched for the meaning of a symbol, a symbol which I was trying to give it sense to keep walking.

I was trapped in a labyrinth of doubts, trying to escape but every time that it was trying to flee it was trapping me more, that's why I continued looking ahead...

I finally found someone, someone who could give me the answers that I needed. Achilles Davenport, received me in his estate, I could understand the meaning of that symbol after so much strolling around, why it was so important. In these months that I've been living with him I have learned elementary things for my training and my reason to live, now I am an assassin and I belong to the brotherhood.

My responsibility as an assassin is to finish with the Templars, who already have started damaging everywhere, especially in Boston. Charles Lee is one of the most dangerous four; it was he who destroyed my happiness, he as the rest of them are planning something sinister. They all must die and I will be the one who stop them, even if I have to kill my own father...

The wind was frozen and the snow was falling down, I went out of house that evening, I needed to hunt to test my skills and sell some skins, I was wearing that suit that the old man delivered me when I became an assassin and even with this clothes I couldn't resist the cold.

I started by looking for serfs and raccoons, the snow was thick so I tried not to do so much noise. I'd already located a serf, so I take carefully an arrow and slid it slowly on the bow, but something made me change my opinion about the prey...

Silence and stare.

There was someone more besides my prey, it was been following me. It was not a bear or a lynx, not even a wolf; it was something more stealthy and crafty to keep silence so much time. I could feel his look from the branches of the trees. How much time was been following me?

I did not break my position; I just took my arrow with more precision trying to attack the serf until I turned rapidly towards the trees and shooting the arrow. That serf fled in panic as I hear a groan coming from my new prey that had fallen down, apparently it was a person.

I placed the arch on my back again and I ran to verifying. My suppositions were correct and the shot so precise that I make this person fall down of the tree.

"_Who are you, and why are you following me?"_

My prey was still in the ground, but I approached towards her only to verify that it wasn't a red coat.

"_I... I wasn't ... following ... you ... "- It slowly speak in a weak ripple-_

_"No? And why have you been taking care of my steps? Who are you?"_

_Finally it rejoined itself... but, I was wrong._

_It's not what I was expecting; my prey was ... a woman?!... But!, It cannot be, I shot a woman, and apparently she was a hunter also because she was taking with her some knives for hunt and a tomahawk, her clothes were similar from the Kanien'kehá:ka, my people._

_My arrow had crossed her left leg and she was breathing difficulty, I could not believe it. She raised slowly her head to meet those green furious eyes; she would try to kill me if it was not for that arrow. Her skin was similar to mine, and just because of it I cannot understand why her eyes had that kind of color, even her hair was dark as a raven._

"_It doesn't matter to you!, I ... it was trying to kill the serf ... " _

"_I'm very sorry, it was not my intention. I didn't know that you went to be... "_

"_A woman? ... And what did I supposed to be? A bear? "_

_"Please, forgive me... –_I approached to her trying to help her- "_Let me help you"_

"_Go away, I don't..." _

I touched her wound and suddenly the time stopped, a golden radiance illuminate all the place, her eyes were different, it was like the meeting that I had with the spirit. Light sparkles were coming from different parts.

What's happening?

She didn't understand anything and the expression in her face were confused.

Wait a moment, now I remember... some time ago when I used to play in the suburbs of the village, in the forest, the Kana'tsioharè:ke were going of spent to visiting my village.

And then I saw her…

Green eyes...

Could it be her? Green pupils as the olive. That was my only reference. I don't have a doubt, it has to be her.

It was like a winking, something quick, the time returned to take his course and everything returned to the normality, she looked at me confused enough. I didn't know what to say, I was feeling so annoyed and very strange, such an unusual way, something difficultly to describe. When I scarcely recover the control in me she fell down without saying any word.

I wanted to take advantage of this moment to extract the arrow of her skin, but I doubt to touch her blood again, and it already crossed all the leg, I'd took the opportunity when she was unconscious to avoid the pain, and I broke the arrow in two and as soon as I extracted of her skin I took a piece of cloth to made a tourniquet on the wound.

As soon as the blood stopped I took her in my arms, she seemed to be too fragile. She was not weighing anything so I didn't have any problem to carrying her.

Who was mysterious woman?

Probably when she recovers the sense I could obtain more answers of what it is she and what it happened really...

When I came to the estate, I raised the stairs to enter to my room and lean her body on the bed; I called the lady who had been taking care of Achilles in order of helping me at once.

"What's the matter Connor? My God! What happen to this young lady? "

"I accidentally shot an arrow in her leg"

_"You did what?"- _The person who I didn't want it to appear in this precise moment appeared in the entry of the room ...-" Well, you cannot do anything well? "

_"I said it was an accident"_

"_The accidents do not happen Connor, you did it intentionally"_

_"Of course not, I was hunting when she appeared"_

_"And I must suppose that you didn't look at her when you threw the arrow right?"_

_"She was in the threes, I could not see who it was, and I already made clear that I didn't make it intentionally old man"_

_"Mister Achilles, Connor, this young lady needs of medical attention, apparently this tourniquet it's not going to resist the hemorrhage anymore"_

_"Do you know where the doctor of the estate is?" _

"_Yes, he was in the church talking with the father Timothy"_

_"Thank you"_

I ran fast as I could to take Doctor Lyle White to the estate, in certain form I felt responsible for shooting this girl but it was puzzling me enough, so I needed someone who can cure her and then she can answering many questions that I had it in mind.

When I came the doctor hurried to inspect the wound

_"At least you brought me here at time Connor, if it was not for this tourniquet this young woman had been bled for long time"_

_"Will she be orrite?" - I asked impatiently._

_"Yes, she's unconscious by the moment maybe for the hemorrhage, I'll just clean the wound and put her some bandages; she will be fine"_

_"Thank you so much..."_

I finished and go out to leave the doctor in company of the lady to help him of what he needed. I walked out of my room thinking in ... her, what would it be all those lights? Perhaps it was like that spirit that I saw? Who or what was her?

Green eyes ... will it be her?


End file.
